Der Austausch
by ButterflyWithFangs
Summary: Speed wird von Horatio in ein anderes Labor geschickt und erlebt dort Einiges, das sein Leben nachhaltig verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1

_Das war meine erste FF, die im - ich glaube es war Februar - innerhalb von ein paar Stunden entstanden ist... Daher ist sie noch ziemlich kurz, aber keine Sorge, mittlerweile sind wir bei Nr. 5 und die Geschichten werden immer länger... Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr beim Lesen Euren Spaß habt und freue mich schon auf Feedback, auch negativ. Viel Spaß, Conny_

**Der Austausch  
**

_**Kapitel 1: Eine Überraschung für Tim**_

Tim Speedle dachte sich nichts Böses, als er eines schönen Morgens Ende Oktober nach einem frühen Einsatz in das CSI Labor kam.

Horatio hatte ihn angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er gleich in sein Büro kommen solle, da er ihm etwas mitzuteilen hätte. Das alleine war noch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch das Lachen verging Tim schnell, als ihm Horatio eröffnete, dass er einen "besonderen Auftrag" für ihn hätte.

"Speed, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, drei Monate in einem anderen Labor zu arbeiten?", fragte ihn dieser.

"Hmpf… Was heißt in einem anderen Labor?! Und warum?"

"Wir haben eine Anfrage betreffend eines Mitarbeiter-Austausches erhalten", ging Horatio die Sache langsam an. Es war für Horatio nicht leicht, Speed für drei Monate abzugeben, aber die Anweisung kam von ganz Oben und auch der wissenschaftliche Aspekt war nicht unwichtig.

"Es geht sozusagen um eine Weiterbildungsmaßnahme, sowohl für dich, als Vertreter unseres Labors, als auch für den Mitarbeiter des anderen Labors…"

Da Horatio so um den heißen Brei herum redete, begann sich Tim seine Gedanken zu machen und wurde misstrauisch: "Das ist ja alles schön und gut, H, aber wo ist das andere Labor?"

Horatio zögerte weiterhin: "Speed, du weißt, dass ich das nicht gerne mache, aber ich habe von Oben eine Anweisung erhalten, dass ich einen meiner Mitarbeiter abkommandieren soll…"

"Komm Horatio, rück raus mit der Sprache, wo ist das Labor und warum soll gerade ich dort hin?!"

"Speed, das Labor ist in Wien…"

"Wien? Das Wien in Österreich? Ich soll nach Europa?!", japste Tim.

"Ja, das Wien. Und ich kann keinen anderen hinschicken, weil es sich um eine Weiterbildung im Biologiebereich handelt. Es hat keinen Sinn Eric nach Wien zu schicken, wir haben Oktober und in Wien hat es höchstens 10 °C. Eric würde uns dort wahrscheinlich erfrieren. Und wie du weißt, ist Calleigh unsere Ballistik-Expertin, ich brauche sie hier. Nicht, dass ich dich leicht entbehren kann, ein Mitarbeiter weniger tut sowieso weh, aber du hast nun mal Biologie studiert und außerdem dachte ich mir, dass du dir vielleicht gerne mal ein anderes Land ansehen möchtest? Sieh es als Auszeit an."

"H, sag mir, dass das alles ein schlechter Scherz ist… Ich soll ernsthaft für drei Monate nach Wien in ein Labor?!", fragte Tim aufgebracht. In seinem Inneren fand er die Idee aber nicht mal so schlecht, er wollte Horatio aber noch ein bisschen schmoren lassen. Dass er reiselustig war hatte er ja schon damit bewiesen, dass er von seiner Heimat New York aus auf seinem Bike durchs halbe Land gefahren war, um schließlich in Miami zu landen, wo er jetzt bereits rund sechs Jahre wohnte und arbeitete, auch wenn seine Reise damals einen tragischen Hintergrund hatte und eher einer Flucht glich.

Drei Monate in Wien könnten ein bisschen Abwechslung in sein Leben bringen und außerdem hielt ihn momentan nichts in Miami, da seine letzte Beziehung, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, bereits längere Zeit zurücklag.

Etwas lag ihm aber noch im Magen: "Ich verstehe und spreche doch kein Wort Deutsch! Wie soll ich mich dort bitte verständigen?"

"Speed, ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich viel von dir verlange, aber es sind ja nur drei Monate. Und außerdem wurde mir zugesagt, dass derjenige in Wien, der sich um dich kümmern soll, sehr gut Englisch spricht, sodass du nicht total aufgeschmissen bist." Außerdem kümmert sich das CSI darum, dass deine Miete bezahlt wird und du in Wien gut versorgt bist."

"Na gut, ich mache es, aber dafür schuldest du mir was!" Tim nutzte die Gelegenheit aus um Horatio ein schlechtes Gewissen einzujagen. Man wusste nie, wofür das noch mal gut sein könnte. "Wann soll ich denn fliegen?" "

Naja, eigentlich schon in einer Woche", gestand Horatio. "Na gut, dann bringen wir es mal den anderen bei, oder?", sagte Tim und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach ihren Kollegen.

Im Pausenraum trafen sie auf Calleigh und Eric, die die Nachricht mit Fassung trugen.

"Puh… Das bedeutet also, Eric und ich haben die nächsten drei Monate wesentlich mehr Arbeit zu erledigen. Aber vielleicht geht's ja schneller, wenn einem nicht immer sarkastische Bemerkungen um die Ohren fliegen." Calleigh warf einen Seitenblick auf Tim und grinste schelmisch.

"Ja, danke Cal, du wirst mir auch fehlen".

Eric seufzte: "Mit wem soll ich mich die ganze Zeit streiten, wenn du nicht da bist?" Er überlegte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich Verwandtschaft in Österreich habe? Mir wäre es dort aber eindeutig zu kalt, ich weiß nicht, wie die das aushalten. Man merkt, dass dort die russische Hälfte meiner Verwandtschaft lebt, nicht die kubanische."

"Wo hast du eigentlich keine Verwandtschaft?! Dein Dad kommt aus Russland, deine Mom aus Kuba und ihr lebt alle in Amerika. Tolle Mischung! Ich muss weiter, ich muss Alexx auch noch von meinem Abenteuer erzählen." Tim machte sich auf den Weg in die Gerichtsmedizin und Horatio verabschiedete sich ebenfalls: "Herrschaften, wir sehen uns später, ich muss den Obrigkeiten die erfreuliche Nachricht überbringen, die müssen für Speed alles organisieren."

Alexx war wie immer gerade dabei, sich mit einem Toten zu unterhalten.

"Hey Alexx, hat dein neuer Freund die nächsten drei Monate Zeit dich zu unterhalten?"

Alexx stutzte: "Wieso, was ist los, Timmy? Gehst du weg?!"

Tim erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte und Alex war so begeistert, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Freude ansteckte. Mit jeder Minute freute er sich mehr auf seine "Auszeit".

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Andie Delektorsky in Wien informiert, dass die Gerichtsmedizin für drei Monate einen Mitarbeiter aus einem Crimelab in den USA zu Gast hätte, der bei ihnen mitarbeiten würde.

Im Ausgleich dazu, würde Andie im Anschluss mit dem amerikanischen Kollegen nach Miami fliegen und für drei Monate beim CSI arbeiten. Andie war schon neugierig darauf, welche Methoden die Amerikaner anwenden, die in Wien vielleicht nicht so bekannt waren und hoffte, dem Kollegen auch etwas Neues beibringen zu können. Außerdem war das letzte Jahr nicht leicht gewesen und Andie hoffte darauf, dass der neue Kollege für Ablenkung sorgen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2: Auf nach Wien_**

Die nächste Woche verging sowohl in Wien als auch in Miami rasend schnell.

Am Tag vor Tims Abflug trafen sich die Kollegen noch im Pausenraum um sich von ihm zu verabschieden: "Timmy, sei so nett und bring mir ein Souvenir aus Wien mit!", sagte Alexx und umarmte Tim.

Auch Calleigh umarmte Tim und meldete sich zu Wort: "Vielleicht kriegst du irgendwelche Munition für mich zum Vergleichen?"

Tim grinste: "Euch beiden werde ich schon was mitbringen, Calleigh, ich weiß ja, dass du unser Bullet-Girl bist".

Alle lachten, während Eric Tim auf die Schulter schlug und in seiner typischen Art meinte: "Alter, neue Frauen - neues Spiel, lass nichts anbrennen und mach mir keine Schande!"

Als Horatio Tim zum Flughafen brachte, erklärte er ihm nochmals, wie das Ganze ablaufen würde:

"Die Kollegen, die die ganze Aktion geplant haben, haben mir zugesagt, dass der österreichische Kollege fließend Englisch spricht und sich um dich kümmert. Sein Name ist Andy Delektorsky, 27 Jahre alt und er ist Pathologe mit ausgezeichneten Kenntnissen was Biologie, DNA und Spurensicherung angeht. Die Österreicher haben ihn in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch versteht und bitte Speed, sei nicht so bissig wie uns gegenüber, sonst haben wir dich schon in einer Woche wieder hier."

Tim verzog scherzhaft das Gesicht: "H, ich glaube du machst dir mehr Sorgen als ich. Ich bin alt genug und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Der liebe Andy und ich werden uns schon nicht an die Gurgel gehen. Wenn ich mit Eric zusammenarbeiten kann, dann halte ich alles aus… Außerdem, wenn alle Stricke reißen, suche ich einfach die amerikanische Botschaft, okay?"

"Jaja, mach dich nur lustig über mich, ist in Ordnung. Du wirst am Flughafen in Wien von einem Mitarbeiter abgeholt, der dir den weiteren Ablauf erklärt."

Mittlerweile waren die beiden am Flughafen angelangt und Horatio begleitete Tim zum Schalter, um einzuchecken. "Okay Speed, pass auf dich auf und lerne brav!", grinste Horatio, "Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann ruf mich an."

Als Tim endlich im Flugzeug saß und es sich bequem gemacht hatte, dachte er wieder einmal darüber nach, wie er sein Leben in den Griff kriegen könnte. Seit er von New York "geflohen" war, war er zwar beruflich zufrieden, was sein Liebesleben anging jedoch überhaupt nicht. Noch immer musste er ständig an Gina denken, seine Freundin, die damals bei einer Operation an der Wirbelsäule gestorben war.

Er liebte Gina, wegen ihr hatte er damals begonnen, Biologie zu studieren, um ihr nach dem Unfall, der zur Querschnittslähmung geführt hatte, helfen zu können. Immer wenn er eine neue Frau kennen lernte verglich er sie mit Gina und daher hielten seine Beziehungen auch nie länger als zwei Wochen. Vielleicht würde er in Wien endlich abschalten können.

Es war bereits Nachmittag in Wien, als Tims Maschine landete.

Als er aus dem Fenster sah, war er froh, dass er seine Winterklamotten, die er damals in New York gebraucht hatte, nicht entsorgt hatte, als er nach Miami gezogen war. Das Wetter war mehr als trüb und regnerisch und der Kapitän sagte durch, dass es nur rund 7 °C hätte. Nachdem er sein Gepäck geholt hatte, ging er hinaus in die große Ankunftshalle. Er hoffte, er würde den Fahrer der ihn abholen sollte, rasch finden, denn schlafen hatte er im Flugzeug nicht können und dementsprechend geschafft war er jetzt.

Ziemlich rasch wurde er fündig und sah einen Mann mit einem Schild, auf dem "Timothy Speedle" stand. Er sprach den Mann an.

"Mein Name ist Mario Kerner, ich bin von der Kriminalpolizei. Dr. Delektorsky hat mich gebeten, Sie abzuholen. Hatten Sie einen guten Flug, Detective Speedle?", fragte er ihn.

"Ja, danke, aber ich würde mich jetzt gerne ausschlafen, ist das möglich?"

"Ja klar", antwortete ihm Mario, "Ich bringe Sie zu der Wohnung, die für Sie angemietet wurde. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich bei uns wohl fühlen."

Als die beiden nach einer guten halben Stunde bei der Wohnung ankamen, übergab Mario Tim den Schlüssel und teilte ihm mit, wann er ihn am nächsten Morgen abholen würde.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht und keine Panik, Dr. Delektorsky beißt nicht…", grinste Mario.

Tim ging in die Wohnung, die schön möbliert war. Er fand, dass zu seiner Wohnung in Miami gar nicht soviel Unterschied bestand und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Auch der war prall gefüllt, man hatte sogar darauf geachtet, dass er möglichst viele amerikanische Lebensmittel vorfand.

Er machte sich ein Sandwich und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Da er nicht viel verstand, was im Fernseher vor sich ging, schlummerte er irgendwann friedlich ein.

Als er um 4.00 Uhr morgens aufwachte, fühlte er sich putzmunter, sodass er seine Koffer auspackte und sich fertig machte. Als ihn Mario um 7.00 Uhr abholte, stand Tim bereits vor der Haustüre und wartete.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 3: Die Überraschung_**

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kamen Tim und Mario beim Gebäude der Kriminalpolizei an. Da Mario gerade über Funk einen Befehl für einen Einsatz erhalten hatte, konnte er Tim nicht hinein begleiten.

"Sie finden Dr. Delektorsky im 3. Stock in der Gerichtsmedizin. Viel Spaß, wir sehen uns sicher noch!"

Tim stieg aus und Mario raste mit Blaulicht davon. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach der Gerichtsmedizin, was nicht so leicht war, da das Gebäude ziemlich verwinkelt war.

In der Gerichtsmedizin angekommen, sah Tim eine junge Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Er sprach sie an: "Entschuldigung, ich suche Dr. Delektorsky, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

Die Frau drehte sich um und wollte etwas sagen. Als sie Tim sah, erstarrte sie und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Tim starrte retour, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, in einer Gerichtsmedizin eine derart hübsche Frau anzutreffen. Sie war Ende 20, hatte lange dunkle Haare und blaue Augen, die ihn sofort gefangen nahmen.

Die Frau sagte kein Wort und da er annahm, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte, fragte er nochmals langsam: "Entschuldigung, können Sie mich verstehen? Mein Name ist Tim Speedle, ich suche Dr. Delektorsky, Andy Delektorsky? Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

Die Frau löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, lief rot an und räusperte sich: "Ähm, hallo, ich bin Dr. Delektorsky. Andie mit ie." Sie begann zu stottern: "Also… ähm… eigentlich Christina, aber alle nennen mich nur Andie nach meinem zweiten Vornamen."

Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn so angestarrt hatte, aber sie hatte sich unter einem CSI eher einen mindestens 40-jährigen, nicht gerade umwerfenden Kerl vorgestellt und war doch ziemlich perplex, als sie einen Mann sah, der nicht älter als 30 sein konnte und zerstrubbelte dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen hatte. Er war zwar unrasiert, aber er war gepflegt und roch gut. Seine tiefe Stimme und seine Augen hatte sie sofort in seinen Bann gezogen.

"Sagen Sie ruhig Andie zu mir, wenn ich mit Doktor angesprochen werde, fühle ich mich immer so alt", grinste sie, "wie ich immer sage, Frau Doktor Delektorsky ist meine Mutter".

Tim lächelte: "Also wenn das so ist: Hallo, mein Name ist Tim und wir werden wohl die nächsten drei Monate zusammen arbeiten." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Andie meinte: "Okay, nachdem das geklärt ist, werde ich dir mal mein Reich zeigen."

Andie führte Tim herum und während die beiden im Gebäude herummarschierten, unterhielten sie sich prächtig. Eine Sympathie war sofort auf beiden Seiten vorhanden.

Tim wunderte sich, warum Andie so flüssig englisch sprach und redetesie darauf an: "Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich bin halbe Amerikanerin und habe die ersten sechs Jahre meines Lebens in Miami gewohnt. Mein Vater ist eigentlich Russe, er ist aber als er jung war nach Amerika ausgewandert. Dort hat er meine österreichische Mama kennen gelernt, die damals seit kurzem Ärztin war und ein Praktikum in einem Krankenhaus in Miami gemacht hat. Die beiden haben sich verliebt, mein älterer Bruder Mike kam auf die Welt und dann ich. Nachdem mein Vater als Biologe überall arbeiten konnte, meine Mama aber die besten Berufschancen in ihrer Heimat hatte, sind sie mit Sack und Pack nach Wien gezogen. In Wien kamen dann noch meine zwei jüngeren Schwestern Linda und Ella zur Welt. Und, wie sieht es bei dir mit Familie aus?"

Tim druckste ein bisschen herum: "Ich komme ursprünglich aus New York, bin aber seit 6 Jahren in Miami. Mit meiner Familie habe ich wenig Kontakt, wir kommen nicht so gut miteinander aus. Ich habe einen Bruder, Ben, der 13 Jahre jünger ist als ich. Das ist ein ziemlich großer Altersunterschied." Andie musste lachen und Tim sah sie fragend an.

Andie rechtfertigte sich: "Meine Schwestern sind 10 und 17 Jahre jünger als ich, deshalb musste ich lachen. Aber lass dich nicht unterbrechen, erzähl bitte weiter."

Tim schnaufte: "Na bravo… Meine Familie sind eigentlich meine Kollegen in Miami, vor allem mein Chef Horatio und Alexx, unsere Gerichtsmedizinerin. Die beiden sind wie Ersatzeltern für mich. Und Calleigh und Eric sind mehr oder weniger wie Geschwister. Vor allem Eric, er ist mein bester Freund, auch wenn er mich meistens zur Weißglut treibt. Er ist Kubaner, Weiberheld und hält sich für den Entertainer schlechthin."

Andie lächelte während sie sich seine Geschichte anhörte, stutzte dann aber plötzlich und sah Tim an: "Hast du Eric gesagt und Kubaner? Sein Vater heißt nicht zufällig Pavel und sein Nachname ist Delko?"

Tim sah Andie fassungslos an: "Woher weißt du das alles?!"

Andie begann herzhaft zu lachen: "Du hast gerade meinen Cousin beschrieben! Eigentlich hätte ich gleich drauf kommen müssen, dass du Eric kennst, als ich CSI gehört habe. Ich bin so blöd. Dabei wusste ich ja, dass er nicht mehr bei den Polizeitauchern ist, sondern mittlerweile im Labor arbeitet. Sein Vater Pavel ist der Bruder meines Vaters, er hat in Amerika eine Kubanerin namens Clorinda kennen und lieben gelernt. Während meine Eltern nach Österreich gezogen sind, hat Onkel Pavel seine Familie in Miami gegründet und den Namen von Delektorsky in Delko ändern lassen. Fallen dir jetzt irgendwelche Zusammenhänge auf?"

Andie konnte sich gar nicht mehr bremsen.

Auch Tim musste mitlachen, er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er über den großen Teich fliegen musste, um gerade bei Delkos Cousine zu landen. Noch immer ging es nicht in seinen Kopf, wie hübsch sie war und ihr fröhliches Lachen verursachte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.

Andie ging es genauso, nur hätte sie es sich nie eingestanden.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kapitel 4: Rückblicke_**

Bei ihrem Rundgang landeten sie bei Andies Chef, Dr. Obermaier, einem netten, ca. 60 jährigen weißhaarigen Mann.

Andie stellte ihm noch immer lächelnd Tim vor und Dr. Obermaier war ganz erstaunt: "Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, junger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihren Job gut machen werden. Wenn Sie sogar schon unsere Andie dazu gebracht haben, mal wieder zu lächeln…"

Andie verging das Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass ihr Chef um sie besorgt war und es nur gut meinte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Tim jetzt nicht erklären musste, warum sie so selten lächelte.

Andie hatte Recht, Dr. Obermaier machte sich Sorgen um sie und jetzt, wo er gesehen hatte, was ein paar Stunden mit Tim Speedle mit ihr machten, hoffte er, dass Andie vielleicht endlich über den Tod ihres Freundes Christian hinwegkommen würde.

Es war bereits ein Jahr her, seit er bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war und er wusste, dass Andie und Christian sich innig geliebt und vorgehabt hatten, zu heiraten. Seit dem Tag, an dem Christian gestorben war, hatte er Andie nie wieder richtig lachen gesehen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dr. Obermaier und setzten ihren Rundgang fort. Tim war zwar aufgefallen, dass Andies Lächeln bei der Bemerkung von Dr. Obermaier erstarb, er verkniff es sich aber, nachzufragen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in Andies Büro erhielt sie einen Anruf von den Kollegen der Kriminalpolizei, dass sie zu einem Einsatz kommen musste. Eine Leiche war gefunden worden und es war fraglich, ob es sich um einen natürlichen Tod handelte.

Als Andie mit Tim im Auto saß und auf dem Weg zum Fundort der Leiche war, sprach sie ihn auf den Umstand an, dass er Polizist war.

"Jetzt hab ich wenigstens jemanden mit Waffe an meiner Seite, der mich beschützt. Die Kollegen passen zwar grundsätzlich immer auf, ob sich jemand noch am Tatort herumtreibt, aber man weiß nie."

Tim gefiel der Gedanke, Andie beschützen zu können, er musste ihr aber etwas gestehen. Kleinlaut begann er zu erzählen: "Ich habe zwar eine Waffe, habe aber noch nie auf jemanden geschossen. Als ich meine Waffe das letzte Mal gebraucht hätte, hat sie versagt und ich hatte Glück, dass ich meine Kevlar-Weste anhatte, sonst wäre ich jetzt tot."

Andie schluckte und zögerte: "Ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich in die USA auswandern soll, Eric machte mal so eine Bemerkung, dass eure Gerichtsmedizinerin zuviel Arbeit hat und ich bin nicht gerade so der Wintertyp, aber wenn ich so was höre, bin ich ganz froh, dass ich in Österreich bin."

Als die beiden am Tatort ankamen, waren bereits einige Kriminalpolizisten vor Ort. Sie begrüßten Andie und Andie stellte ihnen Tim vor. Alle waren freundlich, aber als Tim und Andie die Leiche untersuchten, hörte Tim wie die Polizisten tuschelten.

"… Hast du gesehen, wie sie gestrahlt hat? Das hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen… Ich glaube, der hat ihr den Kopf verdreht? Seit ihr Freund gestorben ist, hat sie sich ja ziemlich eingeigelt und hat auch jeden abblitzen lassen, der ihr näher kommen wollte…"

Tim verstand nicht viel, aber die Worte Auto und tot verstand er, denn er hatte in seiner letzten Woche vor der Abreise versucht, ein bisschen Deutsch zu lernen und Andie hatte im Lauf des Tages versucht, ihm so viele Worte wie möglich zu übersetzen, damit er während seines Aufenthalts nicht ständig nur Bahnhof verstand.

Er kombinierte aus dem was er verstanden hatte, dass Andies Freund bei einem Autounfall gestorben war, und er konnte aus seiner eigenen Erfahrung nachvollziehen, dass es nicht leicht war, über so etwas hinweg zu kommen. Er nahm sich vor, Andie bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Tote wirklich eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war, sodass für Andie und Tim nach der Spurensicherung nichts weiter zu tun blieb. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, eine Rückkehr ins Büro lohnte sich nicht mehr. Andie erkundigte sich bei Tim, was er denn am Abend vorhätte zu tun.

"Ich weiß nicht, wirklich geschafft bin ich nicht, und herum sitzen ist auch langweilig. Ich glaube, ich werde mir mal eure Stadt ansehen."

Andie überlegte kurz, ob sie etwas vorhätte und stellte dann fest: "Das ist eine gute Idee! Wenn du möchtest und ich dich nicht schon nerve, dann könnte ich doch ein bisschen Stadtführer für dich spielen. Hast du Lust?"

Und ob Tim Lust hatte. Sie vereinbarten, dass sie sich beide umziehen würden und dann würde Andie Tim abholen, um Wien unsicher zu machen. Tim nutzte die Gelegenheit, um von seiner Wohnung aus Horatio anzurufen. Horatio freute sich sehr von ihm zu hören.

"Und wie geht's dir mit dem Doktor? Ist er nett?"

Das letzte was er vorhatte, war Horatio zu erzählen, dass der Doktor eine Frau war. Wenn das Eric erführe, würde er ihn sofort anrufen, damit er ihm alle Einzelheiten erzählte.

"Ja, alle sind sehr nett hier. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von mir geben, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst. Richte allen schöne Grüße von mir aus, ja?"

"Ja klar mache ich! Speed, pass auf dich auf."

Als Andie bei Tims Appartement ankam, stand Tim bereits vor der Türe und wartete auf sie. Andie teilte ihm mit, dass sie sich überlegt hätte, mit ihm auf einen der zahlreichen Weihnachtsmärkte zu gehen und daher das Auto daheim hatte stehen lassen.

Tim war begeistert und als sie von einem Stand zum nächsten gingen, hatte er ganz glänzende Augen. Zwischendurch kaufte Tim eine Schneekugel mit dem Riesenrad darin als Souvenir für Alexx.

Sie versuchten, die Kälte mit Punsch abzutöten und nach dem dritten wusste Andie, warum sie nicht mit dem Auto hergekommen war. Sie war beschwipst und lachte noch mehr als sonst und Tim wusste nicht, ob der Alkohol daran schuld war, dass sein Herz raste und sein Magen rumorte oder Andie. Nachdem er sonst einiges an Alkohol vertrug, gab er eher Andie die Schuld.

Die Tage vergingen und beide hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Sie ergänzten sich nicht nur bei der Arbeit hervorragend. Während Andie die Untersuchungen durchführte, analysierte Tim die Spuren, fotografierte und erleichterte ihr so die Arbeit. Tim hatte festgestellt, dass die Musik, die Andie im Labor hörte, die gleiche war wie seine.

Er fand es zwar ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau Nirvana, Limp Bizkit und Linkin Park hörte, aber es zeigte ihm, dass sie sich sehr ähnlich waren. Vor allem ein Lied hatte es Andie offensichtlich angetan, denn sie sang es immer lautstark mit und Tim traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er sich den Text einmal genauer anhörte.

War es ein Zufall, dass Andie gerade ein Lied liebte, dass "Speed" hieß und von einem Mann handelt, der aus Kummer über den Verlust einer Frau auf der "Flucht" war? Das Lied hätte von ihm handeln können…

Eigentlich waren die beiden ständig beisammen, nach der Arbeit bummelten sie durch Wien und am Wochenende gingen sie in Clubs. Ihnen wurde nicht langweilig und sie hatten sich ständig etwas zu erzählen, obwohl sie sich gerade nur dann nicht sahen, wenn sie schliefen.

Tim war immer wieder fasziniert, dass Andie noch schöner aussehen konnte, wenn sie sich zurecht machte und wenn sie dann am Freitag Abend vor ihm stand in ihrer engen Hose und einem Ausschnitt, der es einem Mann schwer machte nicht permanent hinzusehen, konnte er seinen Blick überhaupt nicht mehr von ihr wenden.

Das war Andie natürlich aufgefallen und es gefiel ihr, nur hatte sie zuviel Angst, dass zwischen ihr und Tim etwas passieren würde - sie sich in ihn verliebte (sie konnte sich auch nicht eingestehen, dass sie bereits verliebt war) und sie ihn wie Christian verlieren würde. Noch einmal würde sie das nicht überleben.

Tim war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass er seit er in Wien war nicht mehr so oft an Gina gedacht hatte und er wusste auch den Grund dafür.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kapitel 5: Meeting the Delektorskys_**

Als der Weihnachtsabend kam, nahm Andie Tim mit zur Weihnachtsfeier bei der Familie Delektorsky.

Sie stellte ihm ihre Familie vor, ihren Vater Ivan und ihre Mutter Natalie sowie ihre Geschwister Mike, Linda und Ella. Alle waren ganz begeistert von Tim und verwickelten ihn permanent in Gespräche, vor allem Mike, mit 29 das Älteste der Delektorsky-Kinder, der jeden Mann, der in die Nähe seiner Schwestern kam, erstmal genau unter die Lupe nahm und die 10-jährige Ella, die noch nie einen echten Polizisten gesehen hatte.

Als Andie ihrer Mutter in der Küche mit dem Festessen half, stand plötzlich ihre Schwester Linda vor ihr. Linda war 17 und wie Andie ein äußerst hübsches Mädchen.

Sie sah Andie an und meinte dann: "Sag, was läuft zwischen euch eigentlich? Ich sehe, wie ihr euch beide anseht, aber zusammen seid ihr nicht, oder?"

Andie schluckte: "Ähm, nein, du deutest da etwas falsch. Zwischen uns läuft gar nichts…"

Linda grinste sie an: "Okay, dann hast du ja wohl nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn mir schnappe, oder?"

Als sie sah, wie sich Andies Blick verfinsterte, grinste sie noch mehr: "Sag mal, traust du mir das wirklich zu?! Er ist mir doch zu alt." Linda überlegte kurz: "Aber er hat gesagt, er hat einen jüngeren Bruder, der klingt interessant. Egal…"

Sie sah Andie ernst an: "Auch wenn du es abstreitest, zwischen euch stimmt einfach die Chemie! Und auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst, Christian wird – so leid es uns allen tut – nie wieder zurückkommen. Willst du den Rest deines Lebens Single bleiben? Tim ist so nett, er tut dir gut und er ist genauso verliebt in dich, wie du in ihn. Gib dir einen Ruck, ich kann es nicht mehr sehen, dass du so unglücklich bist."

Linda ließ Andie alleine in der Küche stehen und ging ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen zurück.

Es wurde ein langer Abend und während Tim von Andies Familie in Schach gehalten wurde, dachte Andie über das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester und ihre Gefühle für Tim nach.

Linda hatte Recht, sie war verliebt und zwar bis über beide Ohren. Und in ihrem Innersten fühlte sie, dass es Tim genauso ging, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte auch er nicht dazu stehen.

Als Andie und Tim gingen, wurden sie herzlich verabschiedet und Tim musste versprechen, bald wieder vorbei zu kommen.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kapitel 6: Der Einsatz_**

Am nächsten Morgen läutete Andie Handy sehr früh. Eine Frauenleiche war im Wald gefunden worden, offensichtlich vergewaltigt und ermordet.

Andie dachte nur, dass ihr das jetzt gerade noch gefehlt hätte, rief Tim an, damit er sich fertig machte und fuhr los.

Am Weg zum Tatort unterhielten sie sich über den vergangenen Abend: "Man merkt, dass deine Familie mit den Delkos verwandt ist, dort geht es immer genauso zu. Ich finde deine Familie so herzlich, ich kam mir vor wie der neue Schwiegersohn."

Andie lachte: "Ja so sind sie, die Delektorskys und Delkos dieser Welt. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal mitbringe, ist wahrscheinlich schon das Aufgebot bestellt."

Am Tatort angekommen, untersuchte Andie die Leiche. Eine hübsche Frau, vielleicht 25, gefesselt, brutal vergewaltigt und anschließend erschossen. Solange sie diesen Job auch machte, an so was würde sie sich nie gewöhnen können.

Tim ging zurück zum Wagen, um weitere Träger für Spuren zu holen und die Kriminalisten durchkämmten die nähere Umgebung, um Hinweise auf den Täter zu bekommen.

Als Tim beim Auto angekommen war und im Kofferraum herumkramte, hörte er plötzlich einen schrecklichen Schrei. Ohne hinzusehen wusste er, dass etwas mit Andie passiert war.

Als er sich dann umdrehte, sah er einen verwahrlosten Mann mit einer Pistole, die er Andie an den Kopf hielt. Er hatte sich Andie, die sich verzweifelt wehrte, geschnappt und hatte sie offenbar zu seinem nächsten Opfer auserkoren.

Tim lief auf die beiden zu und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte, damit der Mann Andie in Ruhe lies: "Hey, lassen sie die Frau gehen!", schrie er, vergaß aber in seiner Panik darauf, dass er das Ganze in Englisch schrie. Jetzt bereute er, dass er in einem fremden Land war.

Hinter ihm strömten mit gezogener Waffe Polizisten heran, die auf den Tumult aufmerksam geworden waren.

So in die Enge getrieben, stieß der Mann Andie von sich, drehte sich um und lief.

Tim rannte, da die anderen zu weit entfernt waren, alleine hinter ihm her. Er musste den Kerl schnappen, damit er nicht noch einer unschuldigen Frau etwas antun konnte. Außerdem hatte der Mann Andie bedroht und Speed brannten die Sicherungen durch. Andie konnte die ganze Situation nicht fassen und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab.

Tim und der Mann waren mittlerweile außer Sichtweite, als sie plötzlich zwei Schüsse hörte. Andie schoss im gleichen Moment in den Kopf, was ihr Tim über sich und Waffen erzählt hatte. Sie sprang auf und lief in die Richtung, aus der sie die Schüsse gehört hatte.

Als sie näher kam, sah sie durch ihren Tränenschleier hindurch zwei Menschen am Boden liegen.

Geschockt blieb Andie zuerst stehen und rannte dann auf den am Boden liegenden Tim zu. Tim hatte die Augen geschlossen und reagierte nicht, als ihn Andie ansprach und schüttelte. Als sie die Jacke öffnete, sah sie auf seiner Brust einen Blutfleck.

Andie warf sich auf Tim, umklammerte ihn und begann zu schluchzen: "T-tim… d-du kannst jetzt nicht gehen, i-ich h-hab dir noch nicht gesagt, dass ich d-dich l-liebe! D-du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"

Sie gab ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss und schluchzte gegen seine Brust, als sie plötzlich eine leise und keuchende Stimme hörte: "I-ich geh nicht weg von d-dir, w-weil ich d-dich auch liebe. A-Aber bitte geh runter v-von mir, d-du drückst mir die Luft n-noch mehr ab…"

Andie setzte sich rasch auf und starrte Tim an. Als sie sein Hemd öffnete, sah sie, dass die Kugel, die ihn getroffen hatte, in seiner Kevlar-Weste steckte. Der Blutfleck den sie gesehen hatte, war von der Platzwunde, die der Aufprall der Kugel verursacht hatte.

Tim versuchte sich aufzusetzen und japste dabei, da ihm immer noch die Luft wegblieb. Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob er den Mann, der Andie angegriffen hatte, getroffen hatte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er einmal Glück mit seiner Waffe gehabt und den Mann mit einem Schuss niedergestreckt hatte. Jedoch konnte der seinerseits noch einen Schuss auf Tim abgeben. Wieder einmal hatte ihm die Kevlar-Weste das Leben gerettet.

Die Kollegen standen um die beiden herum und wussten nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollten.

Andie umarmte Tim und sah ihm dann tief in die Augen: "Ich liebe dich und danke dir, dass du mich gerettet hast, aber wenn du mir so was noch mal antust, dann landest du auf meinem Tisch und ich verfolge dich bis ins Fegefeuer!"

Tim grinste: "Ich liebe dich auch und würde mich gerne von dir verfolgen lassen. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass mein Verhältnis zum Schießen nicht das Beste ist, deshalb trage ich ja sicherheitshalber immer meine Weste…"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kapitel 7: Veränderungen_**

Nachdem sich Tim und Andie den Nachmittag frei genommen hatten, führten sie ein langes Gespräch über ihre Zukunft.

Tim hatte Andie auf die Sache mit Christian angesprochen und Andie andererseits die Geschichte von Gina erzählt. Andie hatte festgestellt, dass Miami auch nicht gefährlicher als Österreich sein konnte und es daher egal war, wo sie arbeitete. Da war ihr doch das Wetter in Miami lieber und auch mit Tim konnte sie dann zusammen sein.

Als Andie und Tim am Abend noch immer auf Tims Couch saßen, rief Tim Horatio an und erzählte ihm von seinem Erlebnis. Horatio war geschockt und gleichzeitig froh, dass Tim nichts passiert war. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erkundigte sich Tim bei Horatio, ob noch immer Verstärkung für Alexx gesucht wurde. Horatio bejahte dies.

"Dann halte die Stelle bitte frei. Andy kommt ja sowieso für drei Monate nach Miami mit. Er ist gebürtiger Amerikaner und würde gerne nach Miami übersiedeln."

Andie kicherte, als sie das hörte, denn sie hatte mit Tim besprochen, dass sie niemandem in Miami sagen würden, wer sie wirklich war, bis sie in einem Monat dort ankommen würden.

Horatio wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen, nachdem es aber keine Anwärter auf die freie Stelle in der Gerichtsmedizin gab, würde man ja sehen, was sich ergab.

Nachdem Tim aufgehört hatte zu telefonieren, kuschelte sich Andie an ihn: "Was glaubst du, was meine Eltern und Geschwister sagen werden?"

Tim grinste: "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein großer Schock für sie werden wird, nachdem mich dein Bruder gestern darauf angesprochen hat, ob ich Wert auf Treue lege und mich auf Herz und Nieren zum Thema Beziehungen geprüft hat. Und deine Schwestern haben mich irgendwie so komisch angesehen. Aber wir können es ja feststellen, indem wir zu ihnen fahren und es ihnen erzählen."

Andie rief ihre Eltern an und erkundigte sich, ob ihre Geschwister auch da wären, dann fuhren sie zu ihrem Elternhaus.

Als Andies Mutter die Türe öffnete, stand der Rest der Familie bereits hinter ihr, da sie alle neugierig waren, warum Andie und Tim denn schon wieder vorbei kommen wollten. Als sie nach draußen sahen, war alles klar.

Andie hatte die Chance genutzt, als sie sah, dass über der Eingangstüre ein Mistelzweig hängt und küsste Tim gerade innig.

Andies Eltern strahlten. Ella kicherte verlegen und Linda machte eine Geste mit der Hand und rief "Strike!". Und sogar Mike grinste zufrieden.

Es wurde ein noch längerer Abend als am Vortag, denn alle freuten sich so sehr, Andie endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen, dass keiner auf die Uhr sah.

Als sich Tim und Andie endlich verabschieden konnten, war es 2.00 Uhr morgens und die beiden waren froh, als sie in Tims Appartement angekommen waren. Aneinandergekuschelt schliefen die beiden ein und diese Nacht war für beide die erste Nacht seit langem, in der sie weder an Christian noch an Gina dachten, sondern einfach nur glücklich waren.

In den nächsten Wochen kündigte Andie ihre Wohnung und zog bis zur Abreise nach Miami zu Tim.

Mit ihren Vorgesetzen, insbesondere Dr. Obermaier, hatte Andie besprochen, dass sie nach den drei Monaten Austausch nicht mehr nach Wien zurückkommen würde. Alle bedauerten, dass Andie Wien verlassen würde, jedoch wollte keiner Andie Steine in den Weg legen, wo sie doch endlich wieder glücklich war. Andies Sachen waren mit einem Container bereits auf dem Weg nach Miami.

Am letzten Arbeitstag nahm Dr. Obermaier Tim auf die Seite: "Ich hoffe, Sie passen gut auf Andie auf. Und machen Sie sie ja nicht unglücklich! Sie hat es verdient, diesmal den Mann den sie liebt zu heiraten."

Tim lächelte und versprach Dr. Obermaier, dass er es nie wagen würde, Andie unglücklich zu machen.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kapital 8: Miami_**

Als Tim und Andie in Miami ankamen, wurden sie von Horatio abgeholt.

Der nahm seine Brille ab und lachte nur als er die beiden auf sich zukommen sah: "Speed, ich dachte mir ja gleich, dass hinter deinen kryptischen Anrufen mehr steckt. Warum sollte ein männlicher Gerichtsmediziner wegen dir plötzlich beschließen, nach Miami ziehen zu wollen?"

Tim grinste Horatio glücklich an: "H, das ist Andie mit ie. Andie Delektorsky, zukünftige Speedle."

"Na das ging ja flott bei euch beiden!"

Horatio und Andie schüttelten sich die Hände: "Freut mich sehr, Horatio! Tim hat schon so viel von dir erzählt."

Horatio sah Tim an: "Ich hoffe, nur Gutes?"

"Nur das Beste!", fügte Andie hinzu.

"Andie, es freut mich auch sehr dich kennen zu lernen und ich hoffe, ihr beide werdet sehr glücklich. Tim hat es verdient."

Tim sah Horatio skeptisch an: "Tim? Seit wann nennst du mich Tim?"

Horatio lachte: "Das war eine Ausnahme. Nenn es einen Ausdruck meiner Freude."

Horatio packte die beiden samt Gepäck in den Hummer und brachte sie direkt zu Tims Appartement.

Als sie vor seiner Türe standen, ließ Tim die Koffer fallen und schnappte sich stattdessen mit den Worten "Willkommen zu Hause Mrs. Speedle!" Andie und trug sie über die Schwelle.

"Hey, wir sind doch noch gar nicht verheiratet!"

Tim lachte: "Ich weiß, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten! Ich bin schon so neugierig auf die Gesichter meiner Kollegen."

Andie lachte ebenfalls: "Was glaubst du, wie neugierig ich auf das Gesicht von Eric bin, wenn er mich sieht!". Andie sah sich im Appartement um: "Deine Wohnung ist schön, daran kann ich mich gewöhnen! Und wenn mein Zeug dann noch da ist, dann sieht es hier auch nicht mehr nach einer Single-Mann-Bude aus!"

Die beiden machten sich einen schönen, ruhigen Abend und waren beide schon sehr gespannt auf den nächsten Tag, Andies ersten Arbeitstag beim CSI.

Früh morgens fuhren Tim und Andie mit Tims Ducati ins Labor, lange, bevor die anderen üblicherweise da waren. Tim hatte Andie erst überreden müssen, auf sein Motorrad aufzusteigen, da diese ziemliche Panik hatte. Nachdem ihr aber nichts Anderes überblieb, klammerte sie sich an Tim fest.

Zuerst mussten sie zu Horatio, der für Andie bereits die Papiere vorbereitet hatte und ihr einen Ausweis überreichte, den sie im Labor zu tragen hatte.

"Ist ja fast Verschwendung von Materialien, auf den Ausweis noch deinen alten Namen zu schreiben. Eigentlich könnte ich gleich "Andie Speedle" draufschreiben, dann wäre Speed wenigstens mal gezwungen, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen", scherzte Horatio.

"Na na, stell mich nicht vor meiner zukünftigen Frau bloß, ich entkomme ihr sowieso nicht mehr", wehrte sich Tim mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Andie steckte stolz den Ausweis an: "Jetzt gehöre ich also offiziell zu euch, hmm?"

Die beiden Männer antworteten einstimmig: "Jep, jetzt entkommst du uns beiden nicht mehr!"

Horatio und Tim gingen in den Pausenraum, Andie blieb am Gang stehen, sodass man sie von drinnen nicht sehen konnte.

Calleigh lümmelte mit ihrem Kaffee auf der Couch herum und Eric war gerade dabei, seinen kubanischen Spezial-Kaffee zu brauen.

"Hey Alter, ist dass das Zeug, von dem einem Haare auf der Brust wachsen?", rief Tim.

Eric wirbelte herum und lief auf ihn zu: "Das brauchst du eh nicht mehr, du hast bei weitem genug Haare auf der Brust! Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Mann!" Eric umarmte Tim so fest, dass dieser fast umfiel.

"Hey, was ist mit dir los? Habe ich dir so gefehlt? Wir haben doch miteinander telefoniert!", lachte Tim.

Kaum hatte Eric Tim losgelassen, umarmte ihn Calleigh.

"Hey, ich hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr du mir fehlen kannst!"

In dem Moment kam auch Alexx in den Raum: "Timmy, du bist wieder da! Bin ich froh, mein Freund war in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wirklich gesprächig", lachte sie.

Tim musste lachen: "Hey Mädels, ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht!" Er drückte Alexx die Schneekugel in die Hand und Calleigh ein paar Pistolen- und Gewehrkugeln, die Andie den Kollegen von der Kriminalpolizei abgeluchst hatte. Beide waren schwer begeistert von den Mitbringseln.

"Und dir Delko, hab ich auch was mitgebracht", lachte Speed und machte die Türe von Pausenraum auf und deutete Andie, dass sie hereinkommen sollte.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Tim Eric sprachlos erlebte.

Alexx und Calleigh kannten sich nicht aus, was jetzt los war und warteten gespannt ab.

Im nächsten Moment begann Eric schon: "Kleine, was machst du hier?!" Er hob Andie überschwänglich hoch und umarmte sie. "Wieso bist du nicht in Österreich? Hey Alexx, Calleigh, das ist meine Cousine Andie aus Österreich!!"

Andie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: "Ich arbeite jetzt hier. Ich bin der Gerichtsmediziner, der Tim die letzten drei Monate sozusagen betreut hat!"

Alexx war sofort begeistert: "Gerichtsmediziner? Ich bekomme endlich Hilfe?! Halleluja!"

Auch Calleigh war ganz hin und weg: "Und du hast jetzt so einfach beschlossen, dass du lieber in Miami als in Wien arbeiten möchtest?"

Andie nahm Tims Hand und sah ihn an, dann antwortete sie vorsichtig: "Nein, das hat einen anderen Hintergrund. Tim und ich haben uns ineinander verliebt und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mit ihm nach Miami gehe. Ich habe gehört, dass Alexx Hilfe brauchen könnte und da bin ich."

Tim schloss sich Andies Erklärung an: "Andie und ich haben vor zu heiraten." Dann fügte er schnell hinzu: "Und von dir, Delko, will ich jetzt gar keine blöde Meldung hören."

Eric stutzte: "Ich will ja gar nichts sagen, außer, dass es mich sehr freut für euch. Ich weiß, dass ihr bisher beide kein Glück in der Liebe hattet."

Calleigh und Alexx fielen den beiden um den Hals und waren sich einig: "Wir freuen uns ja so für euch!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kapitel 9: Für immer_**

Im Mai fand dann die Hochzeit statt. Auf einem ruhigen Strandabschnitt war eine kleine Kapelle aufgebaut und der Sonnenuntergang bildete einen wunderschönen Hintergrund.

Alle hatten sich versammelt: Andies Familie aus Österreich und die Verwandten aus Miami waren da und – nachdem Andie Tim überreden konnte, sich endlich mal wieder bei seinen Eltern zu melden – sogar James, Allison und Ben Speedle. Natürlich waren auch sämtliche Kollegen vom CSI dabei.

Calleigh sowie Andies Schwestern Ella und Linda waren Andies Brautjungfern und Ben, Eric und Mike, Andies Bruder, waren Tims Trauzeugen. Andie wurde von ihrem Vater vor den Altar geführt und als der Pfarrer seine Worte gesprochen hatte, legten Andie und Tim mit feuchten Augen ihre Ehegelübde ab:

"Christina Andrea Delektorsky. Ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist die Frau, die mir meinen inneren Frieden geschenkt hat und mir wieder gezeigt hat, wie schön Liebe sein kann. Du bist die Frau, mit der ich eine Familie gründen und alt werden will. Du warst zu weit weg, zu lange und zu weit. Ich werde Horatio ewig dankbar sein, dass er mich zu dir geschickt hat."

"Timothy James Speedle. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich in Zukunft deinen Namen tragen und mit dir durchs Leben gehen darf. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich dich lieben darf. Und ich liebe dich dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist und mich auch liebst. Du bist der Mann, der nicht nur mein Leben gerettet hat. Ich liebe dich über alles."

Aus Andie Delektorsky und Tim Speedle war Familie Speedle geworden und Gina und Christian konnten endlich in Frieden ruhen.

ENDE


End file.
